


Til The Heavens Open

by venomedveins



Series: Most Beloved [1]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron soothes them, Fluffy, M/M, Nasir has doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir has doubts of Agron's willingness to stay with him after rebellion is over. Agron soothes with highest devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til The Heavens Open

**Author's Note:**

> for betterreceived, my lovely Nasir to my fiery Agron <3

Agron presses slow, wet kisses along Nasir's shoulders, fingers chasing along small freckles and scars. The tan skin, darker now than before due to the training in the sun, is sleep warm and pliant under gladiator's hands. Sucking mark where spine meets ass, Agron hums as sweat salt and something distinctly Nasir slides along his tongue. The skin blossoms violent red, and the man below him moans deep in his chest, starting to wake. Nuzzling at soft skin, Agron parts smooth flesh to lick along sex loose opening, tasting himself there. 

"Agron," Nasir gasps into the pillow under his head, eyes fluttering open, as curious tongue parts him again. 

Smothering a grin into the tender inside of his love's thigh, he sets teeth into the flesh, yanking another moan from the younger man's throat. He suckles mark there too, tracing the edges with tongue when the skin blushes.

"You are unquenchable."

Flipping over, Nasir wraps his legs around Agron's waist, using them to pull the gladiator closer for a kiss, fully awake now. His half hard cock rubs deliciously against Agron's, and though he is tired and sore, he knows if Agron requested it, Nasir would part thighs. 

Their kissing intensifies, Agron rolling his hips in slow, forceful thrusts that knock Nasir's tiny hips into the bedding only to have them rise again for more. Sharp gaps and moans echo in the tiny room, reverberating from chests trying and failing to keep quiet. Agron sets teeth harshly into Nasir's shoulder, growling as if some terrible beast devouring his prey. Nasir calls out in high pitched, breathy keens, blushing as he chants pleas for more. 

Wiggling a hand between bodies, Nasir's fingers latch onto leaking flesh, tugging once, twice, three times before completion is spread across stomach and chest. Agron catches Nasir's bottom lip, nibbling softly before tugging it and pulling away. He adds his own mess across white painted skin, then rubs fingers through and sucks them into his mouth.

"I could have you always across tongue and yet still desire more." 

Pressing his face into Nasir's neck, Agron presses his forehead to the strong tendons there, feeling rabbit heartbeat on his temple. His beloved lay pliant and relaxed below him, tracing his nails lightly along the bumps of Agron's spine. It was still very early, the sun not yet peaking through thin curtain over the window of their room. They had a little while to bask in the silence of the villa and the warmth swelling between their bodies. 

"When rebellion is passed with Rome's burning and we are truly free men, will you return to Germania?" Nasir suddenly asks, hands not slowing. 

"The future is uncertain, Nasir," Agron mumbles around a long lick to the darker man's shoulder, "and dark at best."

"Yes, but if you could choose. You could have family left, father and brothers. Young lads that will favor you for being the titan from East of the Rhine, slayer of Romans and freer of men."

“You confuse me for Spartacus' glory. I only seek to save those that would save themselves.” Agron traces soft earlobe with even softer inside of lip, breathing sweetly on damp skin.

“Would you not want to leave this place? This dark and miserable life that forced you to mar skin and slaughter innocent men?”

Nasir's tone turns more urgent, trying to crane his neck to set eyes upon Agron's face. The German only nuzzles closer, sighing slightly. He is not fully ebbed out of bliss enough to handle intimate conversation, instead wanting to prolong pleasure while the sun is still low. Nimble fingers find one of Nasir's tan nipples, rubbing at it gently as teeth grasp skin. 

"I would not fault you for wanting to go to homeland, starting new life in missed country among your people." 

Agron suddenly pauses, pulling back to cup Nasir's jaw. The younger man tries to cast eyes to the side but Agron moves to stay in line of vision. Brow furrowed, he pecks Nasir's full lips once. 

"You fear I will leave you and return to Germania to tribe most likely gone."

It's not a question, but Nasir's down cast gaze answers it. Sighing, Agron rolls to Nasir's side and sits up, digging through bed until he spots shiny but thin fabric left over from domina's wrappings. Nasir, suddenly feeling exposed, sits and pulls knees to chest, sure he has provoked German's rage.

“I did not mean to bring sour note to end of pleasured heights. Forgive a foolish tongue.”

Agron's shoulders are not tense, but his face is scrunched in concentration as he uses teeth to pull threads on fabric. 

“Agron, I-”

"In Germania, when two carry each other's hearts, we consider it tie unbreakable, even by the gods' hands."

Agron rips two long strips off the red silk, reaching for Nasir's hand. Flipping it over, he kisses the skin gently before wrapping the fabric around Nasir's wrist, tying it firmly. He hands other strip to Nasir, holding out his own hand. Silently, but with watery eyes, Nasir presses his mouth to Agron's palm, kissing each finger with gentle determination as he encases Agron's thick wrist in red. 

"There is always feast and song to celebrate handfasting, but we are on short supply of both. I am sure I could disturb Gannicus if you so desire such festivities, though Saxa will stand displeased. The man hordes the wine," Agron smiles down at Nasir, petting his bed curled hair. 

"Let the Celt sleep. He would wake the whole villa with drunken song!" 

Nasir chuckles, the sound thick with tears as he traces the fabric on Agron's wrist. He wants to voice confusion, give apologies for weak and girly behavior, but thick hold sticks in throat and seems to choke the words out of him. Agron continues to wrap long, black hair around fingers, eyes lingering a little uncertainly at Nasir's teary gaze. 

“You must know I would not leave you to rot in burning place,” Agron murmurs, placing forehead against Nasir's, lips brushing. 

“I did not want to assume you would choose this path when completely free from Roman hold.” 

Nasir mumbles, eyes moving again to stare at Agron's chest, to afraid to see truth of words reflected in most loved gaze. He does not expect the scoff that expels from Agron's lips. 

“Is there collar around neck? Whip upon shoulders? I am free and have been free to make choice since turning swords against Batiatus in ludus many moons ago. My free choice will be to forever lay beside you, feel your warmth in my arms, taste your mouth inside mine for as long as I draw breath.”

Agron's eyes are a little wide after his devotional speech, chest heaving with passionate declaration. He wishes to take sword to Nasir's fears, slay doubts so as to never see hurt look upon Nair's gaze again. He can only soothe wounds in heart with soft words and up most vow of love though, forever wrapped around Nasir's thin wrist. 

“I would vow the same. I will not part from you, unless Hades himself comes to claim me.”

Nasir scoots forward, hands coming to gently cup most beloved's jaw, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his lips. Licking into it, he traces each of Agron's teeth, lingering sweetly along curved dome of roof. Agron gently replies, tangling hands in sweat curls and lowering Nasir back to the pile of cloth below him. Panting, Nasir pulls away to mumble.

“Am I to consider myself married man now? Kept boy to most feared gladiator next to rebel king himself?” 

Agron, lips bruised and parted, grins broadly. 

“Yes, always. Now, let us celebrate by carrying on with wedding night tradition.”

Nasir says no more except Agron's name as mantra to heaven.


End file.
